school of demons and humans
by roxxyyy
Summary: Naruto is in a school of humans and demons... he is in a stupid bet with Kiba about making friends with Sasuke , the bastard of the year. he went in to the school as a human ... but he changed ... to some thing more interesting...and powerful. the whole things a total blow out !
1. Chapter 1

**hi every one ...3 i am not the best writer and this is my first story!... so be kind to me...i am specially writing this to my friend ..RIVI ... its her B Day!... she is like really into Naruto fanfic...so i wish you will enjoy thisss**

**disclamer: I don't own Naruto .**

* * *

"Oi brat, get ready, it's your first day of school. You don't wanna be late in the first day do you?"

"Come on Ero sensei. Just a little more"

Uzumaki Naruto was so reluctant to wake up from his bed. Monday mornings was always bad for him.

"ohh..Why did you do that for" asked angrily at feeling the cold water running down from his hair.

"Bakaa.. Get out of the bed or you will get one of these again"

Naruto creped down his bed without any want to get another bucket of cold water.

Naruto's point of view

I stepped out of the car to the school grounds. Jiraiya's driving me was not the best thing coz he always stair at women with hot looks(that's where he loses his concentration) … which always led to missing the roads and accidents. What can I do? He may be a pervert man but he is my god father. After my mom and dad died I was raised by him, he is the only family I got. Days have passed and we moved to Konoha . I miss my old friend Garra . I wish I can make some friend like him.. ok may be not exactly like him … more like someone who can understand me.. ya that's right .. a understanding buddy…

* * *

"oi brat… are you listening to me" Jiraiya's voice ran through his mind .

"you have to have good behaviour this time …. Or else Tsunade will kill me for begging her to put you in the middle of the school year" rather making a serious fuss over it.

"hn.."

Naruto never liked school much. He got in to fights, got bullied some times and hated every one for calling him a looser which he never was.

And he can't even think what he will end up doing in this Demon school …. Ya did I forget to mention this is a special school for demon's and humans go to school together. Usually demons and humans are not putted together because they keep fighting form grudges and memories from old. But before 10 years humans and demons had to make allies to defeat Akatsuki who wanted the power to all by them self. So after that as a result this school was borne and all the higher ranking demons attend this school and some of the sons and daughters of main business dealers and political leaders.

So.. you may be thinking how I get in… it's because Jiraiya's books … itcha itcha paradise….. they where a big hit in shops and kept selling for months without falling down the ranks in the beat selling books. So... It gave me a chance to enter the school and it seems that baa-Chan Tsunade is a old friend of the old man…..or may be drinking partners…. Hn… who cares….

"hm … 697… 698…..haaayy… where is 699…where is my locker!..." Naruto screamed without thinking about the students walking everywhere.

"oi stop shouting and check the left side of the corridor… use less human, can't you even find your locker?"

The wired guy just gave another death glair and walked fast through the corridor as if he was some god.

He had black hair.. with a wired hair style which looks like a ducks back…and black eyes which looks rather scary.. and pale skin… wired…and who the hell did he think he was to call him useless ….. bastard Naruto thought.

He quickly found his locker right next to him in the left wall, put his books in ,quickly grabbed what he wanted ,adjusted his orange jacket and his baggy pants ,checked his hair and shut the locker doors without even bothering to close.

"hay….. welcome to leaf of konoha school" Naruto gasped. In front of him was a pretty girl with pink hair with a pink dress smiling at him like an angel. Naruto felt butterflies in his stomach .

"hay" Naruto replied hardly trying to make his sound come out.

"I am Sakura . I will be assisting you around the school till you get the hung of .. aa.."

"Naruto.. Naruto Uzumaki …. Call me Naruto"

"ok Naruto-kun I will be in most of the classes you have but for some I will send you with my friends, so what are the aesthetics you do?"

"P.E. , music , literature and drama"

"oh cool …. I will be in both music and drama…. I have power control and medical skills as the other two…"

"Power control….. I didn't have something like that in my subject list… I need that tooo!… so then I can be stronger and stro….. ohhh awwww… Sakura-Chan what's that for" Naruto complained to the shot that Sakura gave to his face.

"Baka its only for demons not for humans…. It's a special subject that only demons can choose … while humans can choose technology as their unique subject which demons don't do"

"ohh…. I see … so ….. there are subjects like that too.."

"yep … lets go first is English …. I will show you around the school while we go"

* * *

"every one.. there is a new student who is joining in the middle of our last term.. so help him.. Mr Uzumaki pleas come in." Iruka sensei asked Naruto to come in.

Naruto stood in front of the class rubbing his golden hair.

"Uzumaki will you introduce yourself to us about your likes and dislikes and some other things" Iruka asked kindly looking at the tan boy.

"am Uzumaki Naruto…and I love ramen a lot, I hate bullies and I wail not think twice to beat them up. Don't underestimate me for abilities of a normal human and don't you dare think I am a weakling compared to other fellow demons or any other person. So please take care of me"

Everyone was really surprised by this guy's bursting guts and the hyper voice. Naruto searched the room to check every ones faces. Sakura was sitting next to a blond girl with a purple dress. And next was a lazy guy … then a fat guy eating a packet of chips in the middle of class… then was a guy with red lines in his face with a dog in front him… woow the dog was hug… then was…. Ohhh.. The black haired duck but spikes guy from before…..woh.. his eyes change to red.. and he is giving a really bad look at me like he is gonna kill me.. _IGNOR HIM DO NOT GET IN TO TRUBLE UZUMAKI…. NOT IN THE FIRST DAY._

Naruto just ignored him and went past him to the seat which was empty. Naruto felt like everyone is staring at his three whiskers like marks on each side of his face. He thought to ignore to them and give a bright smile to everyone who stared at him. After that everyone took their eyes off him.

* * *

The bell to the interval rang after the Maths period …Naruto was all worn out from all the wired numbers and symbols… mhh….

"oi …. am kiba.. the most loudest person you could ever meet in school, and this is Akamaru my dog.. more like my family … hehee….."

"hay am Naruto! And cute dog... he looks reaallly awesome" Naruto said giving a genuine smile to his new friend.

"woof… woof,," (Akamaru licks Naruto)

"He like you…. He says you have a nice smell of ramen… I have a feeling that you and I will get along really well"

"me too"

"so want to have lunch with me and my friends…. I will introduce you to them….."

"awsomee! …. Mmmh… hay is the black haired guy a friend of you?"

"oh the Uchiha….he is Susuke.. he is not completely with us he spends his lunch time some days….he keeps away from people… you know he is an Uchiha demon"

"Uu...chi..ha ..?"

"ya he belongs to one of the most powerful clans of demons, he is a wolf type… more like ware-wolfs.. and he is the last of them…oh and he has a brother too… those two brothers are together a lot"

"hay Kiba what kinda demon are you?...wait are you a dog type one?... or may be ….ah I don't know"

"You are kinda right.. but that's not how we put it… we are dog loving kind of demons" Kiba said with a big laugh.

"Oh I see… so let's hungry"

Kiba introduced to his friends at lunch time. He introduced Naruto to Hinnata, shino, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Kankaru, Timari, Garaa, Tenten, Niji, and for Lee. They all welcomed him whole hartedly.

* * *

"oi Kiba … are you doing p.e. … I am bored to go alone… ahhh…..and who is doing p.e.? "

"Don't worry am coming too…..i am pretty sure Guy sensei will give you a DAMN GOOD TIME!", Kiba laughed loudly making Naruto think what he meant by that .He sure going to know it quickly coz next is p.e.

* * *

"Hello my dear youthful kids….. ohh I can see that you all are excited with your youthfulness . and who is this young boy" the p.e. teacher asked.

In Naruto's mind he looked like a green stick, more or less with no sense of fashion.

"Naruto … Uzumaki Naruto.,"

"oh my my youthful human boy ….. it will be really hard for you because all the others are demons and strength is their speciality ."

"Don't underestimate me …. I was the fastest runner at my old school ….. I will see about that too."

"Impressive. that's how you should spend the spring time of your youth."

"hay what's up with this guy and his** YOUTHFUL** talk and the fussy brows boy" Naruto asked from the boy with a pony tail… what's his name ohh yes … Shikamaru .

"hn .. troublesome …. That's just what he is .. and its lee he is the fastest of all and yes I agree he is a little bit too obsessed with Guy sensei ."

"oh.. and why is that"

" so troublesome … why do you even what to know that.." Shikamaru gave a lazy look to Naruto .

Guy sensei made them do 500 push-ups and 100 laps around the ground for warm up .and then they had the 100m race two by two. First it was lee and choje . lee won it easily and choje didn't even bother to try. Then it was the lazy head and Neji . Neji was going to win but the lazy head used some wired power and captured the shadow. So he walked to the winning post and won the game . And now it was Naruto's time to show what he can do. And it was with Kiba . Kiba was the 2nd best runner after Lee.

" I will go easy on you because this was the first time"

"don't bother because I am not going to go easy on you!"

"Oh really then lets see who wins… looser have to get lunch to the winner ."

"Ok. DEAL .. wish you have enough money to feed me. Lol."

Both came to the line and looked at each other. Both very determine to get the prize .the gun struck the sky .

Kiba had a good lead but Naruto didn't gave up easily . everyone was surprised to see Naruto in the same lead as Kiba . They were both in the same speed.

"you have a good speed Naruto but humans get tired but we don't. and is it the maximum you can speed up Naruto?" Kiba said with a grin .

"oh no… noo… Kiba… I just started"

Naruto doubled the speed , he ran passing Kiba and everyone stared speechlessly . And Naruto reached the finishing line within a second.

"My youthful child you just beat the record of Kiba and if you could come here a second ago you will even beat Lee .Wonderful powers of youthfulness"

Naruto glanced at Kiba with pride. Kiba gave a utterly defeated look to Naruto . and shivers ran across his spine at the thought of being beaten to a human and who is specially Naruto.

* * *

"Oi Kiba… you have to buy me lunch… **REMEMBER**… you** LOST** the bet to me… you lost dog breath.."

"Oi what did you just call me ? I am so not gonna let you leave alive today. And I don't even care if its you first day"

"Oh come on… we are friends ….. and you can beat me up but lunch comes first"

"ohh… it was just because you where lucky … next time I am so gonna beat you ."

"ha don't be jealous Kiba … I told you to never underestimate me .. so beat it …. If I ever have my mind on it I will make the impossible ,possible"

"ha….. you do have a big talk. lets see… if you can make the duck butt Uchiha dude your best friend you will get … a month worth free ramen .what do you say….and if not you will have to do my homework for one month .what do you say?..oh and I will only give you a month for this"

"ok DEAL… wait and see Kiba…. Wait and see …. I will make it possible"

* * *

_**yepppiiiiii i just Finished MY fIRST chapterrr! review guysss!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_The last bit of chapter 1 :_

_"ha….. you do have a big talk. lets see… if you can make the duck butt Uchiha dude your best friend you will get … a month worth free ramen .what do you say….and if not you will have to do my homework for one month .what do you say?..oh and I will only give you a month for this"_

_"ok DEAL… wait and see Kiba…. Wait and see …. I will make it possible"_

* * *

Naruto went home exhausted and tired. He quickly went to his room putting his shoes away carelessly on the entrance and jumped in to the bed. He was recalling everything that happened today. How he entered the school then Sakura and the kind Iruka sensei , Kiba and his dog, his friends then Guy sensei and making a awesome win with Kiba and then at last the bet ….. which he truly regrets .

Naruto was really happy about his new school. He wanted to make his life here perfect . not as the last school. He didn't even want to remember that time people calling him a looser, an orphan and making fun of him. But here it was different it was all peaceful .

Naruto heard Jiraiya calling him from the kitchen saying it was his favourite food Ramen. Naruto stood up from the bed and went downstairs thinking of Ramen .. Yumm.. it was the best he can have in a day like this

* * *

A really annoying sound came from his alarm. He pressed the off button hard and the annoying sound stoped . he took his pillow again and covered his head and went back to sleep.

"Naruto… oi brat .. wakeup …. You wake up or I will come and wake you up from the hard way." Jiraiya shouted from his throat.

Naruto creped out from his bed and went directly to the bathroom. He was never a morning person.

He got dressed up and ate his breakfast and went to the garage. He saw his new orange and black awesome looking car . It was a Ferrari sport type model with awesome things in it ! just the type Naruto wanted .And suddenly remembering his keys he went inside . Jiraiya was holding the keys on his hand .

"Naruto if you get a ticket in the first day with the car you are dead and I mean it ."

"no problem … now can you please give me the keys. Am getting late to school ."

"okay … be safe . I don't want anyone complaining about you"

Naruto grabbed the car keys and ran to the car. He stared the car and put some techno songs to the CD player. He sang while driving and he loved the car like his life.

* * *

**AT SCHOOL:**

It was really harsh for Naruto because he had to cover notes of 6 months. He was may look like an stupid blonde but he had a sharp mind. He had a good brain but he never used it. Naruto tried to avoid Kiba's bet as much as possible but the dog breath kept coming and talking about the prizes and the bet. Naruto found Kiba a really annoying guy but he enjoyed his company because Kiba and Naruto are really alike , loudmouthed ,Stupid and funny and friendly.

Naruto was in his class and he was trying to figure out the tutes page numberings which was not clearly printed. Kiba and his friends where sitting right next to him .And the girls where helping him to settle the tutes.

"Sakura , how much more is left am really hungry from the hard work" Naruto winced .

"its still the 2nd period and you are already hungry. Whats your stomach made up of, are you really sure that you are a human, coz your appetite is too much for a NORMAL human being"

"I am 100% human Sakura-Chan"

"so Naruto what are you going to do about kiba's bet. Are you really going to make him your friend" Ino asked .

"yah …. Like hell am gonna back off .."

"But Naruto he only stays with the demons … you know he is from one of the most powerful clans and he has a big ego about it" Timari said with a big you can't do it look.

" I will do it even if it takes me to change into a demon"

"come on Naruto … this is serious do you really want to be stuck with double home work… coz you seems to be struggle with the stuff you already have." Sakura said to mock Naruto.

"oh Sakura-Chan don't be so negative"

"And I am just not a human ….. I am Uzumaki Naruto , the super HUMAN "

Every one laughed at this comment

* * *

Meanwhile at the main office:

"Tsunade are you really sure about Naruto coming to this school" Jiraiya asked.

"am well aware of the situation. Naruto staying with us is the best option. In case of transformation, we can get ready quickly . He is the only one left for the fox demon clan and the Namisaki clan Jiraiya . But there is a chance that he will even die at that time . So its much better to stay here he may even go out of control."

"hn.. I agree"

Naruto had his music period and what can you say he just found out a way to make use of his loud mouth.

And Anko sensei was a really crazy teacher . she is strict and that's so true … but she was fun comparing to others at last music was not boring.

Naruto got assigned to play the electric guitar which he was really good at and he even sang a couple of songs .

They were really good and Naruto called it a talent he gained by singing in the car. And the beast is Sakura was their too. Even if she smacks with her fist using all of her demon strength it didn't matter. He was absolutely happy about that subject.

After Music he had literature .He didn't know much about Lit but had to choose it because he had no other choice. You can call it as a result of curiosity and Jiraiya.

* * *

At literature :

Literature was done by Kurani sensei. Today's inspiring topic was love and affection of the family. Naruto regrated his choice of subject. He didn't know much about his parents not even the names. Jiraiya never even mentioned them .so he even never asked about further details.

Kurani sensei was talking about family and all the amazing things that Naruto missed in his entire whole life. She gave a 15 min assay of 300 words to write about the topic. Naruto glared at his piece of paper. He was buried in his thoughts about how will his parents look like. Nothing came to his mind, all blank. So he started to think about his only Family "Jiraiya". Even if he was an old pervert he was a good guardian. He made Naruto happy in his own ways. Just before he thought another thing the 15mins was over. Kurani sensei made every one come in front and read out what they had written. His chance came and went in front still with out a thing to talk about.

He went to the front and stand in front and closed his eyes. His mind was block .Nothing came out of it .

Kurani sensei looked at me and saw my situation .

"Naruto are you ok. Didn't you write any thing about your family . I am sure your friends will like to here what you have to say"

"sorry sensei but.. I never had a proper family … my mom and dad died when I am so small I cant even remember them. So yah…. I am not so good at this too" Naruto tried to put a fake smile .

"oh.. am sorry to here that. Naruto I am sure your parents are great people …. They must be looking at you from the deep sky."

"Thank you"

Naruto went back to his seat and kept thinking about the last thing she said.

He wished they were looking at him with pride.

* * *

Interval at last:

Naruto was eating like he had suffered from hunger for years. He even bought some extra ramen cups from the cafeteria. Kiba was all being annoying about the bet and all.

Sakura and Ino was glaring at Susuke or in their words the most gorges all of the boy population on earth.

Shikamaru was in his usual basis of his sleep. And Choji was eating like hell too.

It was all peaceful and calm. He just loved it .except-

"Naruto! Did you here about the schools festival this year. It's going to be awesome and I heard they are going to invite the public too!" Sakura screamed.

"yah.. its looks interesting and fun. So what is it about anyway?"

"ok. Its mainly about promoting the school. So every class wil have some events and their will be shops and food shops and their will be a musical show by students at the last days night with fire work"

"wow Sakura-Chan I have never been to a school festival so am looking forward to it..ah.. so what's out class going to do"

"that's the only problem so our homeroom teacher which is Kakashi sensei said he will give time to decide and plan in the period so lets see after that"

"awesome ! I what to have a haunted house!"

"that's awesome Naruto . I knew you had a brain" Kiba jumped into the conversation with Sakura.

"Boy's boy's do you really think we will like it . do you really want to scare away the ladies that comes to our class?" Sakura asked .

"HELL YAH" both Kiba and Naruto screamed.

"ah…..you two are worth to kill"

* * *

Homeroom :

As usual Kakashi sensei took his book out and started reading not caring about what the class was planning.

Kiba and Naruto was all obsessed with the Haunted house and all the girls where talking about a café and sweets .

And the class president which is Naji was going all crazy and insane with the shouting for a suggestions.

All the boys liked the haunted house and the girls like the café even if they voted they where equalled. So at last they decided a haunted café. Which means all the waiters are dressed with all the scary costumes and all and the café will have the food according to the girls . so that was decided. And Naji assigned work for every one.

"Kiba and Hinata you two will be in charge of buying the food. Hinata will get the list form the girls and Kiba you help her to shop and buy them. And Ino and Sakura you two are in charge of the costumes and please don't make them so girly for the boys ok. And shikamaru you do the budgeting and take help from Gaara if you want. And Timari and Kaunkaro you two buy the decorations and all . and Naruto and Sasuke you two are going to be doing the painting the walls and making the decorations we need . And girls you all are in charge of the food . and boys you have to advertise ok ." Naji properly assigned them and dismissed the class.

* * *

After the end of school bell rang Naruto ran to Sasuke to ask what they are going to do. He thought this as his big chance of making friends with him. So Naruto saw Sasuke near his locker .

"hay …. Am… am Naruto and as you know am suppose to do the painting and stuff with you. So what am saying is when are we going to state this and you know kind of plan them and all."

"hn."

"what ? so ok. I think it as a ok , so I was thinking about some dark decorations and all and we can spray paint some tables with black and we can keep a jack o lantern in the middle and –"

"you are a annoying dobe"

"what did you call me teme"

"I think I don't want to tell it again because you seem's to here it well, I assume you don't have hearing problems"

"what the hell you bastard I was being friendly and you act all bastardish I guess"

"I don't want to be friends with a looser jerk"

Naruto snapped his anger came out like no other time. He went to his limits of holding it in. yep he tried to hit him. But Sasuke dogged it quickly with his amazing speed.

"you can't fight with me you looser . a human can't beat me you are a looser a stupid looser"

"what the hell do you know about me you bastard. I don't care if I am human or not but I cant stand your attitude"

He tried to land a shot on Sasuke but he doges them really well. He didn't even had to try.

"to bad dobe . I don't even know why your parents raised you. You are a piece of shit. They must have been weeping about your stupidness"

Naruto snapped. He lost his control .his eyes went deep red a rare feeling came as if a wired power came to his body he felt the power in him.

"I may not have remembered my parents but NO ONE INSULTA THEM"

Naruto lost his mind he started to land few shot on Sasuke. His speed grew high and a red colour appeared around him .All of the students in the corridor was looking with surprise even the Uchiha was surprised with the sudden change.

Naruto's demon Transformation started . Naruto cant feel what his doing anymore the last thing he remembered is Kiba's screaming his name and Sakura telling Naruto to control his self.

His body started to feel very painful.

He was turning in to a demon.

* * *

hay guys please review ! i need some cheering up to write this... and please tell me if their is some things you like me to add o ext!


	3. Chapter 3

**The last bit of chapter 2 :**

_ Naruto's demon Transformation started . Naruto can't feel what his doing anymore the last thing he remembered is Kiba's screaming his name and Sakura telling Naruto to control his self._

_His body started to feel very painful._

_He was turning in to a demon._

* * *

"Naruto ! try to control your self" Sakura screamed from the background .

"Dude don't let your anger take control of you . what happen to Naruto never gives up" Kiba shouted .

But the only thing that Naruto can feel is pain . he felt his bones splitting in to pieces, his skin felt like he was burning to ashes , his eyes where like dipped in acid , his nails where coming out of his fingers tearing his skin . He thought that this may be the feeling at hell . he didn't feel what's happening in the back ground he was in his own world. So he just closed his eyes thinking that it will give him some relaxation. He let his body drift away in the pain.

* * *

"Tsunade we have a emergency situation and its about the new kid Uzumaki Naruto" Shizuni reported

"What ? what's going on? is IT happening" she asked.

"hm …. And do something quickly! he is destroying the place no one can control him, he's too powerful we call the ANBU security and they are on their way but I don't think they can control him too we need help from you now"

"yah I get the current situation, lets go .gather the barrier group and call bee and tell him to come here immediately . and we must try to put a barrier around him until the transformation ends and he takes control of his self"

* * *

Naruto was going mad. He is attacking Sasuke furiously. He almost destroyed the whole hall way. Sasuke tried to use his sharingan against Naruto but it was useless against this abnormal amount of energy and power. He have never seen a thing like that the aura around Naruto was so powerful that he force to close his eyes. Sasuke came to a conclusion of, he have to chage in to his demon mode to defeat the wild animal Naruto.

Sasuke transformed in to his ware wolf body. He could here some girls squirming seeing this even at a time like this. But it was not the time to think about that, he had a beast to defeat. Sasuke was able to doge Naruto's attacks than in his normal mode. But the fight is not getting better. Naruto is almost near to complete his transformation and he is growing powerful by every second. He first started with only 2 tails but now it was seven tails . and there was a skeleton like thing above the body too.

Sasuke increased his speed and send a fire breadth towards Naruto. He waited till the fire is gone to see whether his attack is successful. Hell it must be, he did it perfectly in the direction of Naruto.

The fire was gone and their was something more than the red fleshy beast with 7 tails .it was a fully transformed demon fox with eight tails .the teeth was so sharp and looked scary , the tails where bloody red and it was ready to make a move . There was blue and red bubbles moving to the centre on the tails their was a big purple ball grawing bigger and bigger.

Sasuke activated his sharingan to copy his move .but he was shocked to see the large amount of chakra gathering to the ball. One hit from this, the whole school will be a graveyard in the next moment. For the first time in life he admitted that he was scared to death.

* * *

"Naruto… Naruto … Narutoooooooooo!" a strange voice awaked him.

"wah… ah..what?" he opened his eyes and saw a really unfamiliar place. He stood up and try to gather up his mind. He rememberd his going to Sasuke's locker and then .. and then he he…. Went crazy …. He lost control and he was here now.

Where am I , he spoke to his mind.

"you are not in any place but you are at some place which is called your mind… or maybe I shall tell you that you are almost in a coma like situation" the strange voice said.

"wha…what..? so you mean you are just some silly sound too.. that makes sense that you can read my mind…."

"no you baka, am bee ! Killer Bee your power control teacher… which you still don't know I guess."

"so you are not a silly voice… interesting …. And you are intruding my mind…. Hay that's not fair get outa my mind"

"baka.i am . here .to help you baka. I am. Here . to get you out baka."

"get me out of what.?"

"you really don't know do you… oh ok ill explain this in short form . you are a demon now not a human, you are in your transformation stage , usually demon kids are trained to face this moment so they can face it without problem, but you here my child is a late bloomer . you didn't know that you where one you and we suspected that you were a human even though you have demon parents because …. Ammm…. No reason at all . so yes lets start your traning now before you destroy the school"

"oh …..aahhh… so…. What am I supposed to do now ? jump out of my mind"

"exactly , now you have to clam your mind , more like meditating, and take control, it's a really easy thing so not to worry"

"easy for you to sat old man"

Naruto sat on the floor , legs crossed. He tried to think of ramen and tried to control his self. It looks as if its working.

**In the real world:**

"look every one …. The purple ball is getting smaller and smaller, and his tails are decreasing" one of the students screamed.

"some one call Tsunade-sama and tell Naruto is calming down and its going to be all right" Shizuni said. 'good job bee' she mentally thought.

"I'll do it " said Sakura grabbing her phone and called her.

"what happened to my boy ….. oh thank god it clamed down… is he going to be all right?" Jiraiya asked from Shizuni while entering the hall way. He quickly started to move towards Naruto he couldn't still see him properly because of the dust and all so he got more nearer to him.

"Jiraiya sama don't tough him still. He may be not fully calmed . Sasuke activate your sharingan and check if he have finished the transformation ." Shizuni ordered.

Sasuke who has been shocked but kept his clam activated his red eyes.

"its ok to go near him Shizuni sensei . The dobe is fine it seems" he gave a wired smirk after saying that.

"thanks Sasuke you may leave now . go to the sick room if you have any injuries, or let Sakura look at your wound, she is one of the best students of Tsunade."

Both turned to Sakura who was now blushing from the comments. And she get to help Sasuke kun. The inner Sakura ran all around the place screaming and yelling in the hall way saying she got a chance with Sasuke kun. But the real Sakura just blushed .. And blushed.. And more blush…. And yah she fainted from happiness.

"I think I will just go to the sick room Shizuni sensei"

"yes that's much better I guess"

"Jiraiya, sasuke said it ok to go near the dob… I mean Naruto …."

"ok… let me go and check him. Of dear lord he turned in to a chibi fox… owww… he looks so peaceful , Shizuni look .. come come…. Look at him he is adorable… but why did he change like this? he is supposed to change back to human form.?"

Shizuni came to the spot and looked at the cute curled up fox. It had all the 9 tails and so little and fluffy. Its was giving adorable sounds as it tried to curl more seeking for warmth. It looks up and gave and came near Jiraiya and started to go around the legs while rubbing its back. Shizuni grabbed the cute chibi fox and kept it on her arms. All the girls came around the fox and "aww"ed .

"Jiraiya call bee again … its probably because Naruto didn't have proper training and he's not a easy person to clam down."

"yes I'll call him"

"Shizuni sensei can I have Naruto as a pet… he looks so cute …." Ino asked as jokingly.

"haaa haa… so funny pig, Naruto's not for sensei?... Hay will Naruto ever believe that he changed in to a chibi fox ?"

Sakura asked while taking her phone out.

"probably no forehead girl, but I just know what you are up to… PICTURE TIME!"

Sakura took a picture from her phone. Just after she did that the whole girl population started to do the same thing .

"I am pretty sure he is going to be in the Schools news paper … the first page headlines …. Naruto the chibi fox who almost destroyed the school, How funny can it get" Ino said while laughing with every one.

**Back to Naruto's mind;**

What on earth are they taking about …. I am so going to get the girls for this ….. they think they can pet me.. and Sakura even took a picture…. I am I that irresistible? I am so not going easy with this when am back to normal… speaking of normal….. how am I going to turn back..?

"hay old man are you still spying on my mind?"

Silence…

He must have gone … after the whole damage parte is stoped.

So again he is with the problem ….. the words CALM cam to his mind… and Meditating thing to calm your self… looks like I have to give it a try. He thought to himself.

He sat on the ground ,legs crossed … and tried to calm his self. Its hard to stay still but let's give it a shot.

Back in real world;

"ha..y Sakura … can I have.. mmm.. the … I mean N..Naruto to me ….. if….y..ou can…I mea …aaahhmmm…."

"sure of cause Hinata." Sakura giving the little fox on her hand to Hinata.

Hinata look it to her hand and hugged it cute fox is irresistible .

Poof…. A smoke screen…from Naruto. After a few second the smoke was gone. Every one looked.

Yep he just canged back to human form… in AREALLY awkward position of Hinata hugging him. Hinata was beet red colour. Her Face was red and she let go of him.

"aamm.. ..rryyy Naruto kun .."

"oh … aa… no worried I guess… I really liked the hug though"

Hinata just fainted on the floor and Ino grabbed her before falling on the ground.

"Congratulation Naruto you are officially a demon Now..and you just scared a girl!"

Sakura said In a way that he felt butterflies in his stomach .

"yah I guess.. I told you there is nothing Uzimaki Naruto cant do!"

"oh really … but not Kiba's bet I guess"

"oh shit I forgot ….. but hay I have higher chance now.. am a demon and so Sasuke will even think to be friends with me I guess.. right.?"

"yah he sure will if you didn't try to rip his head off"

"oh… yah… about that.. I didn't know what I was doing so it don't count Sakura"

"yah but still you tried to kill him"

"ahh yah yah.. soo Sakura you know people have their type .. so what type of a demon am I …. Fox type or some thing… ?"

"ok.. from what I HEARD from Tsunade sama was that you were from the Demon fox clan and the Namizaki clan. So that's why you transformed to a fox … and you are not a normal one you have the Nine tail fox transformation.. which means you are absolutely powerful….and Namizaki clan is more to the side of teleportation and speed and wind. So technically you are from ...two of the most powerful clans within demons. The demon fox clan is a legendary one it was in the same level as Uchiha clan.. and the clan was fully destroyed in the Akatsuki battle before 10 years ago and.. it started about 6..or 7 year before it stoped.. so yah.. and the Namizaki clan is a really strong one too.. they are really fast that no one can't even see them at their max speed.. and their was a element that they control which is wind and their frogs are legendary too. But the Namizaki clan is still going as for example Jiraiya belongs to it .so do you have any question?"

"woo.. that's a lot to process to my small brain… but I have a question.. does Namizaki's turn to frogs?"

"no .. they have a special way of transforming .. they don't have animal bodies"

"pew thank god. I really don't want to be a frog hopping around"

"yah yah.. but seriously Naruto. I heard Tsunade Sama telling that you may be the most powerful demon born on earth. I mean just in your transforming day you almost destroyed us"

"wo…that's kinds cool .. not the destroying… I guess I am realy looking forward to see what I have got inside of me"

* * *

**TBC**

**hay every one sorry if my chapter took too much time to come out... i was really busy the whole time so sorry again. **

**some one actually asked me to make it 50 chapters... but sorry to say its kinda hard to it because i am really busy and all but ill try to reach the max of like 10 or 15 ... and i am really in need of good ideas...and tips... so if you have some be free to tell them.. so REVIEW ! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Last bit from chapter three:**

**"yah yah.. but seriously Naruto. I heard Tsunade Sama telling that you may be the most powerful demon born on earth. I mean just in your transforming day you almost destroyed us"**

**"wo…that's kinds cool .. not the destroying… I guess I am realy looking forward to see what I have got inside of me"**

* * *

At home:

The dinner was a really awkward time Jiraiya kept his silence while Naruto wanted to know more about his mysterious past and his parents .But the silence was a really intense one that he dare not to break it .

They ate their dinner without a single word exchanged. After Naruto did the dishes Jiraiya was sitting on the couch giving a look as if they want serious talk . he had some dusty old books on the stool nearby and some scrolls like things.

"Naruto I think Sakura already burst some information . but I think its important to teach you more things about your life."

"teach about life?"

"its time for you to find out who really you are"

"ah… I am Naruto and that's who I am."

"no you Baka. Its your Powers and you know ,….who your parents are."

"oh I was thinking about them too…. But Ero senin… I don't want to study more.. it hurts my brain" said lokng at the old books and scrolls .

"Baka learning about you parents don't mean studying"

"oh .. ok…but make it quick.. I had a really rough day"

"ok first things first." Said laying his hands on a dusty album like book. The picture on the front page was hid with the dust. The old man wiped it and showed the picture of a red haired women and a gold hair man with blue eyes holding a baby. Suddenly it hit to his brain.

"are … they….my…parents old man."

"yes indeed they are you have your fathers looks Naruto and you mothers attitude."

"hm.." tears fall down his eyes as he kept staring at the picture .

"what are their names?"

"your mother is Kushina Uzumaki , and your father is Minato Namizaki . and you got your mothers name because she was the last of the Uzumaki family and the name had to continue."

"I am happy with that."

"so about your powers… we are not really sure about the extent of your powers. But we think it may be really powerful enough to even wipe the whole earth down."

"oh so…. What am I supposed to do?"

"I talked to Tsunade and Bee and they agreed to give you special training until you are aware of you powers and then we will put you with the others."

"ok… so what kind of training will I get."

"god knows, What Tsunade is thinking so don't expect it to be good"

"oww… will it be that harsh"

"I really don't know so go… get some rest .There is a big day ahead of you."

"hm….*rubbing eyes* …..ok"

* * *

Mornings are the same for Naruto. Didn't want to leave the bed, seriously who can leave a comfortable, warm and cuddly place.

Jiraiya was the same old man. Except for a little too much of warnings and the same old crap about getting in to trouble.

And here comes school….

From one day Naruto has become the popular than anyone except for a certain someone with a buck butt hair style.

Naruto found out their was a special fan club for him….and he was on the school newspaper with a article telling about his amazing powers with a picture of him being a chibi fox…wha… a…whay did they put that their…..eh no time to think now…I have to run fast and get AWAY FROM THE FANGIRLS WHO ARE RUNNING TO CATCH ME…..

He was running fast through the corridors with out no sense of direction. ok.. ….Naruto calm down… clam down… now think a easy way to get away from these hunters (fan girls). Ok take that turn and hide in the first door.. no they will find me…

"uhmmm… take your hand…. of my mouth" but the hand held on to his mouth and dragged him in to a hidden corner which was dark and dusty.

"shut the hell up dobe before I hand you over to you precious fan club." Said the strange, who Naruto clearly recognised as Sasuke.

Their was no other option for Naruto. Going to the hand of those girls will be like hell, even worse than spending few moments with the bastard. And why the hell did he helped me. Sudden mood swing… or he hit his head with a metal brick …. Or this is not Sasuke.

He heard the girls footsteps and screams telling to find him. Ooh… scary they sound like a bunch of commandos trying to assassin someone . The sounds of the girls went down and there was perfect science. Sasuke lighted the grip and released Naruto.

"Before you speak dobe…. I did this because my brother asked me to do this. And there is no other reason other than that."

"oh …..pew I was thinking you hit your head or something" said in a really sarcastic way .

"my brother want to talk to you."

"ah so …."

"we will leave school now"

"permiss.."he didn't have time to finish it a man with long black hair appeared and answered it.

"Already got it" the man said showing a envelop.

"Itachi I told you to wait in the gates"said Sasuke

"sorry little brother but I was impatient to see our father friends son."

"wait so you are his brother.. and you knew my dad?"

"yes am his brother and I didn't know your dad but my father did. And I have seen him when I was really small."

"oh.. ok .. so what do we have to talk about?."

"let's not ruin the surprise shall will go to out mansion and start the discussion ."

"what's it about? I don't want to wait … and I really have to get back to classes. I don't want to miss my first power control class"

"oh Naruto kun then I will give you a hint its about you inheritance from your father and you mother."

"oh.. I see .. so can we talk after school or something because today is really special I have to go for power control classes."

"ok Naruto kun … I will be in my mansion .. Sasuke will drive you to hour humble house after school… so don't miss the drive because he has no patience at all" Itachi said looking at his board little Uchiha brother .

* * *

**hi every one sorry about the short chapter... i am kinda grounded so i dont have a lot of time... and thanks for the good reviews and things... **

**so guys review more and tell me about my story... please dont expect this to be my best because i kinda wrote it in a rush! (^_^)**


End file.
